Waiting For You
by AXOXAlucard
Summary: 30 years after the war, Integra has a nice conversation with Alucard when he comes back. WARNING: SPOILERS! Also, I do not own Hellsing. Sadly.


**Waiting For You**

**Now this fanfiction is based after the war with the Nazis, Hellsing, and the Vatican. It is 2030 and Integra is an old lady now. I like my fanfics a little realistic. ATTENTION: THERE ARE A FEW SPOILERS TO WHOEVER DID NOT READ VOLUME 10 OF HELLSING! It starts out with Seras checking up on Integra after a whole week of being ill in bed. **

It's been 30 years since the war. 30 years since the fall of the major. 30 years since he vanished.

"Master! How are you feeling tonight?" The peppy, big breasted vampire asked, breaking the silence of the room when she appeared.

"Just fine, Seras, just fine."

Integra sat up in her bed and smiled lightly. Seras sensed something wrong immediately.

"He's coming back, ya know. I can feel it. He's sucking my blood right now." The vampire pointed to the bite marks on her neck that were throbbing just a little.

Integra sighed and smiled even wider. "Well if it's true, then it took him long enough."

**Later that night…**

Integra lie awake in her bed, unable to sleep. For days, Seras told her that he would be here soon and that he was drinking her blood, but somehow she didn't seem very convinced.

"Is this proof enough, Integra?" A deep voice invaded her thoughts and made her jump out of bed to point a gun at nothing. She looked around but saw nobody in the room.

Her eyebrow twitched slightly as Seras reformed from shadows to stand in front of her.

"Master! Is something wrong?"

Integra shook her head slowly and brought her hand down. Just then, a figure appeared before both of them, chuckling darkly from the shadows that he emerged in.

"Nice to see both of you again. Hope you missed me."

Both of them smiled. "Welcome back, count." Integra said to him, noticing how he still looked the same as always.

"Good to be back, count."

He walked forward, grinning, and stopped before his master, bowing slightly with a hand on his chest.

"You know," Integra chuckled softly and watched him as he approached her. "I'm an old lady now."

He raised a brow and flashed his sharp teeth at her. "Your point is?"

Integra noticed Seras standing awkwardly beside her, and let her elbow poke her in the shoulder.

Seras, getting the hint, smiled and quietly left the room for her two masters to mingle.

Integra shook her head and gazed at the tall man before her. She wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but she truly missed him. And hopefully he wasn't invading her mind when she thought that.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, gazing at him with her strong blue eye.

"Quite. I haven't eaten in 30 years. I'm _famished_…."

His red eyes watched as she bit into her pointer finger, drawing blood from it.

"Well then. Here." She extended her arm out for him and he gladly took hold of it.

His tongue emerged happily and lapped at the blood dripping from his master's finger. After he was done, he licked the wound for it to heal and let Integra's arm fall back at her side.

"I appreciate it. And I'm surprised that you're still a virgin, master." He remarked, cleaning the excess blood on his lips.

Integra smiled, quite amused. "So, Alucard,…what _does_ virgin blood taste like to you?"

"It's better than any wine. Virgin blood quenches any vampiric thirst. It's absolutely divine. Is that the answer you're looking for?" Alucard grinned, expecting a smart ass remark from his master, but instead he got a hug. He stood still, his eyes opened rather wide while she embraced him.

"You're such a cold bastard, Alucard." Integra stated, muffling her laughs into his shoulder. Then, she felt an arm wrap around her.

"Then why are you hugging me?"

She stepped away to wipe her eye free of the tears that were getting ready to fall. "Because…I missed you."

Alucard fell silent, gazing at Integra as if she were crazy.

"What have you been doing for the past 30 years?" She asked, smirking at the expression on his face.

His eyes narrowed once again. "I've been killing the lives inside me. All three million, four hundred twenty-four thousand, eight hundred sixty-seven of them. Except one. And now I am nowhere, yet I can be anywhere. That's why I'm here."

"If you could be anywhere, why have you chosen to come back here?"

His lips curved into a crooked smile.

"I guess you could say that I missed you too. And that I have unfinished business to attend to here at Hellsing."

"Ahh…" Integra took out a cigar and lit it. "Welcome home, then, Alucard."

_I love you._

"Indeed, master, I'm home."

_I love you as well._

_**Okay, first of all, I'm sorry if it was lame XD When I was writing this, I thought this was pretty good, but then when I read it I was like, "ohhh no." Since I forgot that my friends requested a romance between Integra and Alucard, so I had to add that bit in. Well, reviews are great so please do so. One more thing to add, I was incredibly bored. **_

**_Seras: M-master? Why are you naked?_**

**_Alucard: Hmm, why aren't _****you**** naked, police girl?**

**_Seras: Ohh..good point. ._**


End file.
